


Flightless Bird

by rainandasphalt (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Drug Use, F/F, Murder, Unhappy Ending, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: It hurts so much to see Kotori in pain.If I could get rid of that evil bitch, everything would be okay.





	Flightless Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is hard to explain, but I wanted something sad for my 8th upload because it's my least favourite number. Details are at the end. I'd advise you to not read this if Hanayo is your best girl.

I love her so much, everything is wonderful about her. She doesn't deserve this. 

 

All I can do is watch in horror as Hanayo tortures her. 

 

Hanayo often does this, screaming at and beating my lover while high out of her mind, but this time was particularly bad. Unlike usual, Hanayo has a knife. 

 

The grey haired girl shuddered as Hanayo dragged the dagger across her face. She held it in such a way that it did not cut deep, but I could still see how much it hurt. “Stupid flightless bird!” Hanyo shouted. 

 

“Kotori…” I whisper while closing my eyes. “I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you.” This is what I get for disobeying. 

 

Finally, Hanayo was satisfied, and she turns to me and hissed, “See what happens when you disobey, you little bitch?” She holds the knife to my chest threateningly and smiled. “Now, be a good little slave and  _ do what I said _ .”

 

Trying not to let tears slip out of my eyes, I nod and say quietly “I'll do it, Hanayo…”

 

I shuffle over to the kitchen and found the satchel that had our costume budget inside. Carefully, I unclip it, and took out twenty dollars. I hear Kotori scream from the living room, and I wince as I hear it. It sounds like a little bird strangled, an innocent bird which hasn't done anything to deserve such violence against it. Hurrying back, I clutch the money inside my palm and step between Kotori, who was crouching on the floor, and Hanayo, who stood above her menacingly. 

 

I should've expected the slap. Nevertheless, it hurt, and I nearly collapsed. Hanayo snatches the money and proceeded to storm out the front door. She was off to buy more cocaine, likely. 

 

I kneel in front of Kotori and pulled her close to me.  _ Now that she's gone, I can finally take care of you…  _

 

“Eli…” Kotori mumbles. 

 

I hug her tighter. “Please, Kotori, let's run away, let's just leave this wretched place,” I beg, but I knew it would never work. Kotori wanted to sing and dance with u’s, even with Hanayo constantly hurting her. It was the price she paid. 

 

_ We could start our own idol group! _ I want to scream.  _ We could leave and never come back, we'll be fine on our own _ . I can't say these things, no matter how badly I wanted to. 

 

As expected, Kotori shakes her head. 

 

I was getting sick of this. Hanayo always ruined everything. My memory flashed to a few months ago, back when she hacked the Love Live’s computers to bump us up from seventh to first place. We had gotten banned, and it was the end of Otonokizaka. u’s still stayed together the best we could, but even now, we were falling apart. 

 

At this point, I get angry. Really, really angry. I have a horrible idea, and not the kind of horrible meaning “won't work well”. It's the kind of horrible that Hanayo was, and the nature of the things she did to us. 

 

“Kotori, how many floors is this apartment building?” I ask calmly. Inside, I was anything but calm. 

 

“Ah…” Kotori thought about it for a second. “Seven floors, I believe? We're on the fifth right now, remember, and there's at least one more above us.”

 

I nod and look up, as if I could see right through the other two floors. “We should look at the stars tonight, just you and me. No Hanayo abusing us.”

 

We both stand up, and I walk into the kitchen again, preparing to cook rice. “Kotori, back your belongings. I have a feeling Hanayo will lock us out.” I call back to her. 

 

I hear a little “Okay!” followed by Kotori scrambling up the stairs, and rushing around the loft where we slept. 

 

It wasn't a lie, not really- just a stretch of the truth. While Hanayo probably would lock us on the roof, that's not why I told her to pack. 

 

Rice cooks fast, so it wasn't long before I join Kotori to help pack our bags. She brought out all her stuffed animals and put them in a clean trash bag. When Kotori wasn't looking, I snuck into the bathroom downstairs and grabbed our toiletries. We may be out on the roof for a while. 

 

When we were finally done, we meet downstairs, and look each other in the eyes. Kotori hesitates a moment and says, “Eli… what are you planning? Are we running away? I told you I don't want to…”

 

I shake my head, smile, and lie again. “We're just going up on the roof.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

The sky was clear and the stars shone down on us. It was very pretty, just like she was. 

 

We lied down on the roof together, not worrying about when Hanayo would get home. She was far from the front of my mind. The only thing I could think about was Kotori, and how much I love her. 

 

I look over at her and smile. She is holding a stuffie of a penguin. Kotori loves penguins, as it was a “flightless bird” like her. She noticed me staring, and leaned in close. Our faces were very close. 

 

We kissed on the roof, happy for the first time in weeks.  _ Hanayo can't hurt us up here _ , I thought, but my thoughts must’ve jinxed our luck because not even a second later, Hanayo burst through the roof door. 

 

We broke apart as soon as we heard the door slam. I cursed under my breath, but I was glad Kotori had the idea to sit on the side of the roof from where the door faced. 

 

“Where are you fuckers?” Hanayo shouts into the sky. “Where are you, I'll kill you for making me come up here!”

 

“Hide” I whisper to Kotori, then rush out to see Hanayo. “I'm right here, bitch!” I scream as loud as I can. The wind takes the anger out of my voice, but I'm still loud enough for Hanayo to hear. She whips around and starts to approach me, holding the same dagger from before. 

 

I want to run away so badly, but I have to protect Kotori. I need to put an end to all this misery we face. 

 

She charges at me. I stand my ground. As she is about to stab me, I grab her and begin to drag her to the edge of the roof.

 

“Eli?” Hanayo asks, panicking. “What the hell. Eli, what the hell are you doing?” As we near the side of the building, she realizes what's happening. “No, no, no!” she cries. For the first time, I hear something I didn't know Hanayo could feel: fear. There's fear in her voice because I'm in control and she knows it, we both know it. 

 

The last thing I say to her is, “See you in hell.”

 

I push her off the edge of the building. She screams and tries to grab onto ledges, but she's falling too fast to get a good grip. 

 

Kotori runs over to me and pulls me away from the edge. “Eli, we need to run. Someone's gonna call the police when she hits the ground.”

 

I look at her face, looking for any sign of emotion. There is none, happy or sad. Her face was like a mask.

 

We grab our plastic trash bags and run back to Hanayo’s apartment. We could hide, and maybe they wouldn't find us, Kotori says. She pleads with me to hide with her, but I know what must be done. 

 

“Kotori, we can turn ourselves in. We'll be fed three meals a day. Without Hanayo, we can have a better life in prison. It may seem counterintuitive, but…” I trail off, begging with my eyes.

 

Kotori smiles and says, “We can be entertainment for the inmates. We'll hold a concert in jail, and the rest of u’s can come see us.”

 

At this, we both laugh, and grab each others hands. We began to walk down the stairs. 

 

I can hear police sirens, and I gladly walk up to them and allow myself to be handcuffed. Kotori does the same. I feel a twinge of guilt, as she did nothing wrong, but she chose to go to jail with me. 

As I get inside the police car, I turn around to see Hanayo’s dead body one last time. 

  
_ Who's the flightless bird now? _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how common this is on AO3 but I'm kin with Eli and these are my memories of Hanayo abusing me and Kotori. That's why it's written in first person, by the way, I tried doing third like the rest of my fics but it just didn't feel right. Hanayo also reminds me of my sexual abuser, so basically i just have many negative feelings associated with her. This is more of a vent than anything else, but I hope someone likes it…


End file.
